


Ronaldo on the Wall

by rubythroated_hummingbird



Series: Restoration [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Avengers are only Briefly Mentioned, Everyone Returns, Fluff, M/M, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Ronaldo is also Briefly Mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:40:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23554687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rubythroated_hummingbird/pseuds/rubythroated_hummingbird
Summary: Minseok and Lu Han are reunited after the Avengers bring everyone back, five years later.
Relationships: Kim Minseok | Xiumin/Lu Han
Series: Restoration [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1695313
Kudos: 14





	Ronaldo on the Wall

**Author's Note:**

> Unexpectedly posting this on Exo's eight year anniversary. Happy anniversary Exo! I wrote this a year ago and have been sitting on it, and with the mess that is 2020 I decided not to change the dates in the fic. I guess I should warn that one of the plot lines of Avengers Endgame is spoiled in this fic, and this is completely un-beta'd. But really this is just an excuse to write a bunch of fluff in a post-snap AU :)

Sometime in the morning Minseok buries his face into a warm back. The lump shifts until he is encircled by two long arms and pulled against a firm chest. Sighing a little, Minseok tucks his head into a very familiar collarbone, surrounded by the musk of sweat with just a hint of grass, before getting lulled into deeper sleep. He both loves and hates these dreams. 

He is awoken by the pair of long arms flailing against his face as they try to turn off his alarm. Minseok frowns. It has been awhile since he last had someone stay over. The pair of arms manages to locate his phone where it is charging under the mattress and turn off the alarm before returning to Minseok and pulling him tighter with a sleepy groan. Minseok stiffens; he isn’t really a fan of too much physical contact, even after sex. 

Sighing a little to himself, he begins the laborious process of removing the arms, which is complicated when the figure buries his entire face into the top of Minseok’s head. Rolling his eyes, Minseok finally manages to pull away, rolling to the other side of his bed to get his phone. He jolts a little when he sees the time. He managed to oversleep his alarm by a full half hour. Cursing as he stumbles out of bed, Minseok starts pulling on clean underwear and his scrubs. He quickly brushes his teeth and flattens down his hair. He is halfway through a rapid bowl of cereal before he remembers the visitor in his bed. Swearing under his breath, Minseok runs up the stairs to his bedroom, ready to kick out the unwelcome visitor. 

He is confronted with a head of blonde hair face down in a pillow, a string of drool at one corner. Limbs sprawled to all four corners of the mattress. A red tattered Ronaldo jersey. Minseok hesitates, blinking a few times. He approaches the bed slowly now, not wanting to break this spell. His hand trembles as he reaches out, gently touching a shoulder. The figure remains unmoving, snoring slightly. Ever so gently he pushes at the figure until he turns onto his back. 

Minseok lets out a cry and collapses to his knees, burying his face in his hands and sobbing at the side of the bed. This manages to wake the figure up. 

“Minnie? What’s going on?” Long arms fumble around over the edge of the bed before locating him, dragging him up to a kneeling position. He still can’t bring himself to move his hands as he lets out great heaving sobs, tears running down his face. 

“Good morning gorgeo-oh love, what’s wrong?” Lu Han’s sleepy smile is replaced with a frown as he pulls Minseok to his chest. “Have you injured yourself?” He runs gentle hands over Minseok as he sits on his lap. Minseok looks at him between his fingers before letting out another cry and burying his face into Lu Han’s shoulder, wrapping his arms tightly around him. 

Lu Han laughs nervously, “Minseok, love, you’re scaring me. Please tell me what’s wrong.” He pets down Minseok’s hair ever so gently as Minseok hiccups into his chest. Lu Han stiffens a little, “Is everyone okay? Did something happen?” Minseok can’t compose himself enough to reply, and Lu Han lets them sit in silence, littering the top of his head and the side of his face with small kisses. 

As Lu Han begins to wake up and the fog that consumed his mind fades, he frowns at the room above Minseok’s head. His Manchester United posters are nowhere to be seen. Squinting a little, Lu Han realizes that the room itself is different: smaller, cleaner. The walls are a bare white, with only a small wooden side table with a glass of water on one side. Sunlight streams in through cracks in the shutters in one small window. Lu Han tightens his hold on Minseok, who is still crying into his shoulder.

“What happened last night? Are we…in a hotel? Isn’t it Wednesday? Oh shit, I have class!” Lu Han shifts a little, but Minseok refuses to let him go. His crying has subsided into sniffles, and Lu Han carefully cups his face to bring him up for a kiss. Minseok lets out another sob at that and begins to cry into their kisses.

“Okay you’re really scaring me. I didn’t think you were physically able to cry.” Lu Han laughs nervously to himself and pulls away from Minseok, who is staring at him in awe. 

“Are you wearing scrubs? Where did those come from? Are you shadowing a surgery or something?” 

“How…how are you here?” 

“What do you mean? I’m pretty sure last night we went out to dinner with Chanyeol and Baekhyun and then had a quick stress-relieving fuck. Although I guess we could have gone out and gotten hammered afterwards and I’ve just forgotten…” Minseok’s eyes widen. “Graduation is just around the corner. Is that the problem?”

“No…no…Lu Han. You really don’t remember anything?”

Lu Han’s eyes shift around a little. “Uh, I don’t think so? All I can really think about right now is finals, and of course you.” He presses a nervous kiss to Minseok’s lips. 

Minseok gives him another little kiss before pulling away. “Remember…remember how very late last night we were woken up by the news notifications on our phones?”

Lu Han’s eyes widen slightly. “Oh shit, how could I have forgotten? What were the reports? An alien invasion? What happened? Is your family okay? Were people injured?” 

Minseok’s phone has begun to vibrate on his bed. “Things…things weren’t okay. Apparently one of the aliens attained a terrible power. He…he…he killed half of the population in the universe. He killed you. You’re dead.”

Tears have begun to slowly leak out of the corner of Minseok’s eyes again. 

“What do you mean he killed me? I’m right here.” Lu Han begins to shake slightly. 

Minseok shakes his head. “I don’t know how you’re here. What year is it?”

“It’s…it’s April 25th, 2014.”

“Love, it’s April 26th, 2019. You’ve been gone for five years.”

Lu Han begins to shake his head. “No, I remember how we made a chocolate tart for dessert yesterday. I was working on my big essay for anthropology…”

“Look at my phone.” Minseok show him his phone, ignoring the news reports and messages to pull up report after report on the massacre. 

Tears form in Lu Han’s eyes. “If I’ve been gone for five years then…then…then that must mean we’re no longer together. You must have moved on.” 

Minseok cups his face, and Lu Han can suddenly see the fine lines that weren’t there before. “It was only ever you for me.” Lu Han laughs breathlessly through his tears, and so does Minseok, and they’re kissing desperately. Clothes soon come off, and they are pressed together as close as they know how to be, Minseok shuddering as he cries on top of Lu Han. 

In the afterglow when they are pressed together, Minseok’s arms wrapped tightly around him, Lu Han murmurs, “You are going to have to catch me up on everything that happened. Everything about you. But…but thank you. Thank you for continuing to love me. I love you too, more than anything.” Minseok sighs in Lu Han’s arms, happiness he hasn’t felt in five years warming his chest.

**Author's Note:**

> I have been sucked into the Xiuhan ship by two amazing authors: sparklepox and JangJaeYul, so please check them out if you haven't already. I hope that everyone can find a little light in these dark times.


End file.
